


Movie Night

by GrumpySpaceKitten



Series: Stories Inspired By Art [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt Dean Winchester, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Photography, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 17:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5013391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpySpaceKitten/pseuds/GrumpySpaceKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Gabriel enjoy a night in after a rough hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> There wasn't much beta'ing on this one, so apologies if there's a lot of mistakes.

“Aaaaaand movie night… Starts… Now!” Gabriel proclaimed with a smile as he laid down next to Dean, who was scratched and bruised from his last hunt but was still raring to go for another. The only reason he was on the couch was because Gabriel refused to let his boyfriend go out and get hurt any more when the vamp had nearly taken his right arm off. It was on his insistence that the hunter had gotten a nicer hotel room for he and Sam to stay in for the week; so much extra money just so Gabriel could do this (Dean might have been upset about the cost had Gabe not promised to pay back everything, plus a bit extra, which left the blonde to enjoy the evening entirely).

 

Dean smiled when his boyfriend wriggled his way into Dean’s arms as the opening theme of  _ Star Wars _ began. “See, isn’t this better than being with Sammy in some musty old library?” Loki smirked and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek.

“You’re lucky I agreed to this.” the blonde grumbled, though there’s little venom behind his words.

 

“Oh hush, you’re enjoying this, or I will make you, dang it.” Gabe chuckled and made a soft red blanket appear over their entwined legs with a snap.

 

Dean smiled but said nothing more, even putting his index finger to Gabriel’s lips when he started to talk as the dusty landscape of Tatooine played on the screen brightly. “ _ Star Wars _ . Watching. Hush.”

 

The archangel laughed but he said nothing more. At least, there were no words. Instead he wiggled and pressed kisses along Dean’s face, to which the hunter pushed his lover away. 

 

At the end of the film, the hunter gave Gabriel a face. “I was trying to watch that.”

 

“Yes, but you weren’t trying to watch me.” Gabe pouted and sprawled out over the couch with a rather catlike purr.

 

Dean laughed and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend’s nose. “I thought this was _ movie _ night, not  _ Gabriel  _ night.”

 

“Baby, it’s _ always  _ Gabriel night.” the Trickster grinned but he hummed happily at the kiss before he moved to curl up on top of Dean’s chest. 

 

“I love you.” Loki murmured sincerely as he traced his fingers along his boyfriend’s bicep. “You can’t keep going off and getting hurt.”

 

“It’s kinda in my job description.”

 

Gabe sighed. “I know, I know, but all it ends up doing is making me worried sick. Wish I’d studied healing magic more like Cassie, then I’d be able to help you out. Instead I’m stuck knowing how to make duplicates of myself and how to bend time.”

 

“Not too bad of a hand if you ask me.” Dean chuckled softly.

 

“It is when I can’t heal my banged up boyfriend.” he whispered and ran his hand along the white bandage sticking out starkingly bright from under the hunter’s black sleeve.

 

Dean wrapped his fingers gently around the pagan god’s and brought his hand up to kiss his knuckles. “I’m good, I promise.”

 

“I know… I know you’ve had worse and I know you’ve been worse and I know you can handle it, I just wish I could help.” he murmured.

 

Dean laid back against the couch and pulled Gabriel close before replying gently, “It’s okay, Gabe. Long as you’re here.”

 

The Trickster nodded, pressing a soft kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “I’m never going to leave you.”

 

“I know.” smiled Dean. “My body’s too great for you to abandon.”

 

Laughing, Gabriel shook his head. “Whatever you say, Deano.”

 

The hunter grinned as his lover shifted against him, resting his head on Dean’s chest. “You know I love you, don’t you?”

 

Gabriel craned his neck to give the blonde a smirk, a twinkle of adoration in his eyes. “Never doubted it for a minute.”

  
“Good.” he hummed and rubbed Gabriel’s shoulder. “Because I love you so much, you mean the world to me-” he stopped when he felt the archangel’s chest rising and falling slowly, giving a soft snore. A fond smile played across his lips. “You’ve gotten too human, babe. Lucifer would be horrified.” he laughed to himself and grabbed the remote, listening to his lover’s quiet snores as he turned on the next episode of _Star Wars_. His boyfriend next to him and his favorite movie, could life get better? He smiled to himself and kissed the back of Gabriel’s head as the opening credits came on.


End file.
